SHE GOT A BAD REPUTATION
by LluviaDeOro
Summary: Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson son polos opuestos, su vida no puede ser mas diferente tras finalizar la guerra, pero encontraran algo en común. Las dos quieren dejar su pasado atras


Hace unos meses escribí esta historia para May, quien era mi amiga invisible en año nuevo. Ya pasaron varios meses, pero por alguna razón no lo había publicado aquí y me dije, ¿por qué no?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J K

Una serie de aplausos hizo que le trio se sonrojara de inmediato. En los últimos meses esa escena se había repetido, no importaba el lugar donde se encontrarán o lo que estuviesen haciendo, las exclamaciones y los cuchicheos los seguían.

La historia de cómo habían huido por meses de las garras de Voldemort, mientras buscaban una forma de derrotarlo se había hecho pública y aunque entendían que algunas personas estuviesen agradecidas, la atención no les gustaba. Harry era el chico de la profecía y Hermione y Ron desde muy pronto habían aceptado ayudarlo en cuanto pudieran.

Para Hermione era un alivio que en los siguientes meses estaría en Hogwarts, anhelaba poder perderse en sus libros y en aprender lo que necesitaba para sus EXTASIS. Era cierto que le dolía dejar a sus dos mejores amigos atrás en el entrenamiento para convertirse en Auror, pero ella sabía que tenía otro destino, lo suyo no era la pelea o atrapar a magos tenebrosos. Su destino estaba en otro lado y necesitaba culminar con sus estudios para lograrlo.

Las personas en el andén, niños y adultos los observaban con atención. Se habían despedido con anterioridad, pero Hermione les dio un último abrazo.

−Los echare de menos− Dijo con la voz ronca.

Los ojos de Harry se inundaron en lágrimas al igual que los de Ron, Hermione había notado que en los últimos meses los tres habían formado cierta dependencia. Viviendo en Grimaulde place, si algo iba mal corrían hasta la habitación de los otros, hablaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre sus pesadillas y miedos. Ellos seguirían juntos, pero Hermione sabía que, aunque Neville y Ginny estarían junto a ella, no podrían entender lo que le pasaba.

−Nos veremos en Hogsmeade en unas semanas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ron

−Por supuesto – Tomó un largo respiro – Les escribiré – Dijo antes de darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Caminó hacia al ya conocido tren, giró una vez más para ver a sus amigos y subió.

**XX**

Los cuchicheos a su espalda ya eran rutinarios.

Se había retirado al Mansión familiar con tal de no escuchar los insultos que la seguían por donde iba. Los rumores de que ella había querido entregar a Potter se propagaron rápidamente, eran una comunidad pequeña y al final todo se sabía.

Había tenido miedo, aunque su padre no fue un Mortifago, había ayudado a la causa y las historias de lo que Voldemort hacia a quien le desobedecía la paralizaron. No era una jodida Gryffindor, su supervivencia y la de sus amigos era lo único que le importaba. Sabía que era egoísta, pero ella no creció creyendo en el-niño-que-vivió, ella creció escuchando sobre la gloriosa vida que un recién nacido les arrebato.

− ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

−Debería estar en Azkaban junto a su padre.

−Escuche que su madre la llevo a Paris para casarla, pero que nadie la quiso.

− ¿Quién querría a una puta d Mortifago? Es sabido que siempre estuvo enamorada de Malfoy.

Cerró los puños y continuo con su camino, le había advertido a su madre, pero ella ya estaba bastante preocupada por la imagen de la familia como para escucharla.

Caminó buscando un compartimiento, era la primer tarea difícil, no muchos de su año regresarían y si en el andén no se mordieron la lengua al hablar de ella a su espalda, en Hogwarts le plantarían cara sin problema.

A unos metros de ella vio una pequeña multitud que reía, tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Granger se encontraba en medio, tenía en el rostro una mueca que podía pasar por una sonrisa incomoda. Si antes la come libros tenía un sentido de moralidad que la hacía lucir arrogante, ya podía imaginarse como sería regresar con el título de "Heroína de Guerra".

Continuó con su camino y se encontró con Draco y con Theo en un compartimiento, ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente veían hacia la ventana.

−Pensé que sería la única de nuestro año – Dijo antes de tomar asiento.

−No fuiste la única que lo pensó – Respondió Theodore sin voltear a verla.

Draco le dirigió una mirada; lucía mayor, su rostro más pálido y delgado.

−Creí que no estabas en Inglaterra – Le dijo el rubio.

Al parecer el rumor de ella huyendo se propagó en todos los niveles.

−No podemos irnos – No había necesidad de decir más, ni los Malfoy ni los Nott podían salir del país. Era el acuerdo que se tenía con el Ministerio, aún quedaban investigaciones pendientes y querían tenerlos lo más cerca posible.

El silencio se apodero del pequeño compartimiento, los tres tenían mucho en que pensar y poco que compartir.

**XX**

Los días en el castillo le parecían demasiado lentos, muchos de los temas que se impartían en clase ella ya los había estudiado en sus meses fuera. Sus compañeros eran demasiado entusiastas con ella, haciendo preguntas sobre Harry o sobre lo que habían hecho mientras no asistían a Hogwarts. Ginny resultaba una compañía tranquila, respetaba su privacidad, pero ella tenía su propio círculo de amigos, además que era la nueva capitana de Quidditch.

En su mayoría, Hermione, pasaba sus días en soledad; oculta en la biblioteca, aprendiendo sobre nuevos temas, pensando en lo que haría a futuro. Las clases no le entusiasmaban como tiempo atrás y sus tareas como prefecta le parecían cada vez más pesadas.

Se encontraba desganada y agotada.

Sus noches en Hogwarts eran peores que en Grimaulde Place, las pesadillas eran más vividas y al despertar y encontrarse con el techo del castillo solo empeoraba. Las primeras veces acudió con Madame Pomfrey por una poción para dormir sin sueños, pero sabía que solo era una solución temporal. Había efectos secundarios si se tomaba a diario.

Esa tarde se dirigió a su recinto en la biblioteca, quería alejarse y escribirle una carta a sus amigos. No quería preocuparlos, pues de inmediato sugerirían que ella saliera de ahí y por más que deseara eso, sabía que después se arrepentiría de ello. Por primera vez se encontraba sola y tendría que salir adelante, terminar con sus estudios y salir de Hogwarts para ayudar a construir el mundo roto que había dejado Voldemort.

Comenzó a escribir su carta narrando como iban las clases, como eran los nuevos profesores, que Ginny ya estaba preparando las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch. Escribió con entusiasmo, esperando sentirse más de ese ánimo. Los párrafos se empezaron a ver borrosos y el cansancio rápidamente se fue apoderando de ella, tuvo un último momento de lucidez, agradecida de estar en un área tan apartada de todos.

**XX**

− ¿Estás haciendo el reporte de Encantamientos?

−Runas – Contestó Theodore mientras continuaba escribiendo.

−Demonios – Dijo por lo bajo Pansy.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada.

− ¿Estabas esperando acaso que te ayudara? – Le preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

−Esperaba que pudieras prestarme el libro que usas.

−No creo que te sirva de mucho.

Pansy resoplo ante la respuesta, no le servía de nada, era probable que él ya hubiese acabado el reporte que necesitaba con varios días de anticipación.

−No quieres ir a la biblioteca

−Por supuesto que no quiero – Bajó la mirada, en los últimos días había aprendido que mientras menos saliera de la sala común, mejor –Pero debo ir.

Theo soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso de pie.

−Vamos entonces.

Pansy estuvo a punto de negarse, pero sabía lo difícil que había sido para Theo ofrecerse y si era honesta, prefería ir acompañada. Tomó su mochila y lo siguió.

−Mi madre pensó que sería más sencillo para mí, ¿Sabes? – Theo la observó de reojo y esperó a que continuara –Creyó que por ser mujer me tendrían cierta consideración− Se encogió de hombros, su madre no tenía idea –Me han llamado "puta de Mortifago" más veces de lo que puedo recordar, y aun no llevamos un mes aquí.

Vio a Theo tensarse ante sus palabras.

− ¿De verdad te llaman así? – La indignación era evidente en su voz. Los Nott, al igual que los Malfoy y muchas familias sangre pura se regían por protocolos sociales. Escuchar que la insultaban con semejante palabra debía chocarle bastante.

−Sí – Contestó a secas.

−Eso es…

−Lo sé – No había nada que pudieran hacer, en su mayoría eran Gryffindor los que se metían con ella, sabía que era lo mismo para Theo y Draco.

Ya no hubo más palabras, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ese año iba iniciando y ya pintaba insoportable.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Theo se dirigió a otra sección de la biblioteca, Pansy suponía que en busca de otro libro para su propia tarea.

Revisó las estanterías, buscando los libros que le ayudarían con su trabajo, se tomó su tiempo, sabiendo que Theo se tomaría el suyo. Continúo su camino entre las estanterías, alejándose cada vez más; nunca había sido una visitante frecuente, pero ante el silencio que se expandía en esa área, podía entender que alguien disfrutaría ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos, Hogwarts había sido su hogar, por mucho que se quejara con sus amigos o sus padres, en ese viejo castillo había vivido sus momentos más especiales; su primer amor, su primer beso. Había compartido con sus amigos un montón de historia y unas palabras gritadas por miedo le habían arrebatado todo o quizá todo se había perdido desde antes.

Su padre había estado ansioso en apoyar a la causa de Voldemort, creía que iban a ganar y sin la responsabilidad de ser un Mortifago, solo gozaría de la recompensa. Ella no tenía idea de cómo fue la primera guerra, pero sabía que, en la última, Voldemort, había enloquecido, todos sus seguidores le habían temido, no por el poder que tenía, sino porque podía explotar y asesinar a diestra y siniestra si estaba de mal humor.

Destruyo decenas de familias y al final fue vencido por un niño.

Un ruido no muy lejos le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Soltó un suspiro, su momento de soledad se había ido. El suave sonido se repitió y esta vez Pansy lo identifico como un bajo gemido, curiosa caminó hacia donde se escuchaba. La luz era más baja y en el siguiente pasillo se encontró con una persona dormida, con la cabeza sobre un pergamino y el cabello esparcido en una mesa.

−Granger – Otro gemido salió de la chica, su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca de miedo. Para Pansy fue sencillo adivinar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, cada noche era igual para ella. Se acercó para intentar despertarla, no soportaba a la Gryffindor, pero sabía cuan horribles podían ser los sueños –Grang… – Antes de llegar a ella tropezó con algo, buscó estabilizarse con la silla que tenía enfrente, pero solo consiguió que esta cayera. Levantó la vista y vio a Hermione con varita en mano y un segundo después fue lanzada hacia una de las estanterías.

**XX**

Fue el sonido de la estantería cayendo lo que la despertó del todo. Parkinson estaba en el suelo, tosiendo, probablemente el golpe le había sacado el aire. Hermione se cubrió la boca, ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Nunca hirió a nadie durante sus pesadillas.

−Parkinson … yo – No pudo terminar su frase pues fue lanzada unos metros hacia atrás, su espalda dolía y ya podía imaginar a Madame Pince dirigiéndose al lugar –Fue un accidente – Continúo mientras se levantaba.

La morena parecía no haberla escuchado, le lanzó otro hechizo que pudo esquivar.

−Espera, Parkinson – La chica estaba enajenada, lanzando hechizos sin detenerse. Estaba hecha una furia y por más que Hermione intentaba explicarse, no podía completar una frase. –Petrificus tota…−

− ¡¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín creen que están haciendo?!

Hermione bajo su varita y vio a un costado a la bibliotecaria, su rostro pálido, pero sus ojos reflejaban una furia que nunca había visto. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que había ocurrido, buscó a Parkinson con la mirada y la encontró llorando en los brazos de un Slytherin.

− ¿Qué está pasando?

La fría voz de la Directora le hizo temblar las piernas.

− ¡Parkinson atacó a Hermione! – Reconoció la voz de Seamus al instante, lo miró con los ojos como platos, él no tenía idea.

−No, Directora – Hermione nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida, no tenía una gota de control. Podía haber lastimado a alguien de primero –Yo lo hice.

El silencio se instaló en la sala durante unos segundos.

− ¡La debió haber provocado! – Gritó otra voz.

− No fue así – Dijo cansada – Yo … − Hermione era incapaz de mirar a su Jefa de casa a la cara – Lo siento.

−De igual forma las dos están castigadas – Se escuchó unos segundos después – Van arreglar este lugar, sin magia.

Escuchó a Madame Pince quejarse, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharla decir que después de que arreglaran todo, ambas estarían vetadas. No quiso oír mucho más, un error le había hecho perder su lugar favorito.

−Señor Nott, lleve a la Señorita Parkinson a enfermería para que la revisen – Dijo la directora – La veo en la entrada de la biblioteca a las siete – Ambos Slytherin se marcharon – Señorita Granger, acompáñeme a mi oficina.

**XX**

−No entiendo porque debo limpiar ese desastre, si fue esa loca quien me atacó.

Caminaban rumbo a la biblioteca, faltaban cinco minutos para la siete y lo único que deseaba era estar en su cama. Madame Pomfrey había dicho que todo estaba bien, un par de moretones, pero con una poción para el dolor, estos se desvanecieron de inmediato.

−Agradece que no hayas sido expulsada – Dijo Draco, que al enterarse de lo ocurrido había ido a enfermería.

−Draco tiene razón – Dijo Theo con calma –Como están las cosas no es una idea descabellada.

Ella también lo había pensado, en cuanto vio a la bibliotecaria, creyó que esa noche ya estaría de vuelta con su madre.

−Lo que más me sorprende es que Granger se haya echado la culpa.

Draco resoplo.

− ¿De verdad? Ella es la prefecta perfecta, por supuesto que iba a decir que ella comenzó todo.

−Aun así, no lo entiendo – Agregó Theo.

−¿Qué es? – Preguntó la pelinegra

−Pudo haber explicado porque te atacó, estoy casi seguro que eso la habría librado del castigo – Observó a su amiga –Por lo que dices ella no respondió a ninguno de tus hechizos.

−Hubiese sido el colmo – Le respondió la joven enojada. Había estado tan enojada ante el injustificado ataque que no pensó en las consecuencias, descargó la frustración de las últimas semanas, todas esas veces que la insultaron y la miraron por debajo del hombro.

−Tienes que reconocer que fue estúpido que ella no hiciera nada – Esta vez fue Draco quien habló.

− ¿La están defendiendo?

Draco rodó los ojos.

−Claro que no, solo te decimos lo obvio.

Pansy no dijo nada más, caminaron hasta la entrada de la biblioteca donde se encontraron con la Directora y la Gryffindor.

−Se ve mucho mejor Señorita Parkinson – Ella solo asintió – Señor Malfoy, Señor Nott, fue muy amable de su parte acompañar a su compañera, pero pueden retirarse – Los dos Slytherin se fueron sin decir una palabra, solo le dieron un asentimiento a la joven –Ya le expliqué a la Señorita Granger lo que harán esta noche. La biblioteca estará cerrada para que puedan trabajar – Le entregó un pergamino – Madame Pince lo explica más a detalle – La Slytherin podía imaginar porque la bibliotecaria no se encontraba ahí, aun debía estarse reponiendo del daño causado a sus libros. –Por último, ¿sus varitas? – La bruja extendió la mano y ambas entregaron sus varitas con cierta resignación – Vendré a revisar en unas horas – Las observó a ambas y se fue con paso tranquilo.

Las dos brujas se quedaron unos segundos más en la entrada, Pansy había visto el desastre que ocasionaron y sin varitas no terminarían esa noche. Se dirigió al lugar, escuchando a Granger unos pasos tras ella.

−Parkinson, yo quería disculparme

−No hace falta – Dijo altiva la Slytherin – No me interesan tus disculpas o tus lágrimas de cocodrilo – Le había echado un vistazo a la Gryffindor y la hinchadez de sus ojos solo le decía cuanto le había llorado a la Directora –Puedes engañar a otros, pero no a mí.

−No estoy intentando engañarte, quería explicar lo que pasó – Pansy podía escuchar la molestia en la voz de la castaña, pero no le importaba.

−Y yo ya te dije que no me importan tus patéticas mentiras – Se giró para verla, quería que le quedara claro.

− ¡No te estaba mintiendo!

−Claro que no, pero si tú no mientes – Le dijo burlona – Eres la chica perfecta, con las notas perfectas que solo hace lo que es correcto, ¿no es así? – Dio un paso al frente y la empujó – Lo has tenido siempre tan fácil – Le espetó con una mueca de disgusto.

− ¿Fácil? – dijo la Gryffindor regresando el empujón –Provengo de una familia de muggles, no sabía nada de este mundo antes de recibir mi carta – Dio dos pasos hacia enfrente mientras Parkinson retrocedió dos – He tenido que esforzarme más para probar que merezco estar aquí – Su rostro estaba rojo por la rabia – Y a pesar de ello siempre hubo un grupo de personas que me trataron como basura, porque mi sangre no era tan pura como la de ellos – Caminó un par de pasos más hasta dejar a la pelinegra arrinconada –Tuve que luchar contra un loco que quería acabar con los que son como yo y que además odiaba a mi mejor amigo.

− ¡Al menos tuviste una maldita elección! – Gritó Pansy – Pudiste elegir al bando que apoyabas – Continúo al ver el rostro sorprendido de la otra joven.

− ¿Quieres decir que de haber podido habrías cambiado de bando? – Preguntó Hermione con recelo

−Por supuesto que no – Le sonrió con pesar – Mi bando fue elegido mucho antes de que yo naciera – Negó con la cabeza al ver la expresión de la castaña – No lo entenderías.

−Puedo tratar – Dijo en voz baja Hermione

Pansy la observó, no estaba siendo pedante como en otros tiempos, parecía realmente interesada.

−Crecí escuchando que personas como tú eran inferiores, como el-niño-que-vivió arruinó las esperanzas de mi familia y no era la única; Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, crecieron pensando lo mismo – Una lagrima se derramó de su ojo izquierdo – Lo repetíamos como loros, hasta que creímos que no había verdad más absoluta que esa – Soltó un suspiro – Hasta que Él regresó y todo lo que se hablaba era como los sangre pura regresarían a su antigua gloria – Habían sido unos ilusos – Pero él no estaba realmente preocupado por las familias sangre pura o las tradiciones. Solo velaba por su bienestar – Más tarde había leído en el profeta que el Señor Tenebroso había sido un mestizo, eso casi desquicio a su madre – Puedo asegurarte que al final, la mayoría de sus seguidores estaban ahí por miedo – Las historias de horror de la enorme serpiente comiendo traidores era algo que aún le daba pesadillas.

−Lo siento – No sabía que podía decirle ante esa confesión.

−No es que haya sido tu culpa de todas formas – Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –Nosotros nos lo buscamos, o nuestros padres – Se encogió de hombros –De igual forma debo admitir que ahora entiendo un poco como debiste sentirte – Acosada por personas que se creían mejor tú –Aunque nunca te llamamos puta de Gryffindor.

− ¿Quién te llama de esa forma? – Había estado tan inmersa en sus propios asuntos que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

−Los Gryffindor – No los conocía por nombres y tampoco era algo de lo que quisiese discutir con ella − ¿Sobre qué era tu pesadilla? – Ya había contado demasiado, ahora le tocaba a la castaña.

Hermione tomó un largo respiro.

−Harry, Ron y yo corríamos en el bosque, los carroñeros nos perseguían y lograban llevarnos con Bellatrix – Tocó su antebrazo de forma inconsciente, había noches en que despertaba con la cicatriz ardiéndole.

−Esa mujer estaba completamente loca – De solo recordarla un escalofrío la recorría – Torturaba por diversión

−Sí que se divertía con ello – Tragó saliva y alejo el recuerdo del rostro de esa mujer sobre el suyo, gritándole.

Pansy observó el cambio en el rostro de la joven.

− ¿Ella te…? – Deja la pregunta al aire, pero Hermione de inmediato asintió − ¿Cómo escapaste?

−Un elfo nos salvó – No quería hablar de Dobby, eso la quebraría.

−Granger – Dijo tras un largo silencio − ¿Por qué regresaste? Es obvio que tendrías un buen puesto en el Ministerio aun sin concluir séptimo año.

Muchos le habían hecho la misma pregunta.

−Quería obtener mis EXTASIS – se encogió de hombros – No quiero que en un futuro duden de mi trabajo diciendo que hubo favoritismo.

Pansy soltó una carcajada, la Gryffindor tenía un extraño sentido de la moralidad.

− ¿Y al menos lo están disfrutando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

−Quería un año tranquilo, pero he tenido que esconderme en la biblioteca para tener algo de privacidad – No quería sonar pedante, pero era como se sentía – Todos hacen preguntas y yo solo quiero …

− Olvidar – Completó la Slytherin.

Hermione le sonrió, ella podía entender cómo se sentía.

XX

Las horas pasaron hablando de sus años anteriores, sus familias, sobre el mundo muggle. Limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y se sorprendieron al ver a la Directora, el tiempo se había pasado volando.

Escucharon un par de instrucciones extras sobre como continuarían el castigo y finalmente McGonagall las despachó.

−Nos vemos, Granger – Le dijo la Slytherin antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

−Hey, Parkinson ¿te gustaría ir por una cerveza de mantequilla en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade?

La pelinegra lo pensó unos segundos.

−Ahí estaré.

Hermione le sonrió, ahora solo tendría que decirle a Harry y a Ron que habría una invitada.


End file.
